A Soldier's Promise
by FrenchToastPumpkin
Summary: Anna and Kristoff have been best friends since second grade and now that they're done with high school kristoff makes a huge decision and Anna's only option is to go with him. in the whole process Anna meets a platinum haired goddess that desperately tries to get close to. [Elsanna]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: sooooo hello! How's it going? Any who this is my first time doing this yeah I know I'm such a noob…but hey be gentle please I know that we all just love to call out each other when we make mistakes I get it, and I'm not saying you can't by all means do just…gently? So I came up with this concept in the shower you know where everyone gets all their great ideas, so let me know whatcha think and thanks for taking the time to read this like seriously I appreciate it a lot! without any further ado…here you go!**

A Soldier's Promise

"_Are you sure about this?"_ Kristoff asked as he looked into teal green eyes knowing very well the answer to his question.

"_Yeah! I was born ready! You think I'm scared? Hoo boy are you wrong!"_exclaimed Anna swinging her arms back and forth from her body an annoying nervous tick she had, well who could blame her doing this thing with Kristoff was an extreme move in her life. It was most definitely something out of her comfort zone, and she hoped to god her tall burly friend would not notice.

Kristoff sighed while rolling his eyes obviously not buying his best friend's poor attempt of bravado, and placed a warm reassuring hand on the red heads shoulder stopping her movements all together and waited for Anna to look at him. She twitched at the contact and finally glanced at him a kind smile on his face warm brown eyes looking at her knowingly of her jumpiness, _"You sure? Look you don't have to do this, and to be honest I did not expect you to actually go on with it. Which you seriously don't have to honestly. I am not forcing you into any of this Anna I swear if you don't want to it's ok." _

Kristoff knew why she was doing this, and he could see the girl was amped up on her nerves fidgeting left and right she was just a nervous wreck plain and simple. He knew what she would tell him, but he felt obligated to question her decision every chance he got to make sure the smaller red head knew what she was getting herself into.

Anna looked into warm brown eyes which were full of worry she sighed internally, how could she leave him? This big guy who looked like he could tip a trailer and not break a sweat, ok maybe not a trailer but he could defiantly break down a door with one push. He may be absurdly strong and tall, but he was the biggest sweet heart she had ever met couldn't harm a fly which led to confusion as to when he told her about his big plan. Still looking into Kristoff's eyes she gave him her best and brightest smile which the way he grimaced probably came out as a creepy stalker smile.

"_Haha, ok never ever try to give a fake smile in your life again that was just awkward,"_ Laughed Kristoff wiping his eyes.

"_Shut up Kristopher! You swear that you are any better at lying."_

"_When it comes to you I am way better feisty pants, and hey its Kristoff ok geez you know how much I hate when people call me that name."_

Kristoff was about to add something about the whole situation when he was stopped by the red heads hand. Anna looked at the sandy blond and said,

"_Look no more trying to talk me out of this decision I'm a big girl I can handle myself, and plus we did do that promise when we were in like second grade. Remember? Whatever you do I do, so we do it together and vice versa. And if this is important to you then it is important to me. Also, there is no way in bologna I would let you do this alone." _

Kristoff sighed rubbing his face there was no way in stopping her and he knew that and in a sense he was really thankful for his best friend. That promise they did when they were younger it was their vow it was a sacred oath which they both took seriously hence why they were in this situation at the moment. He was grateful to the stars he was blessed with such a warm, kind, and giving friend. Tears forming in the base of his eyes he bear hugged the smaller girl squishing the air out of her lungs and mumbled, "Thank you Anna, you have no idea what this means to me." Anna tearing up returned the embrace and wincing at the amount of force Kristoff was using.

"_Kristoff uh… cant… breathe."_

"_Sorry!"_ mumbled Kristoff pulling away smiling sheepishly. Anna clapped her hands together smiling _"alright let's get this ball rolling shall we?" _she was nervous she couldn't believe she was actually going along with this crazy absurd idea. She sighed _what on god's green earth could make here agree to this_ Anna thought. As they began to walk to their destination which was in a shopping center Anna's heart began to beat so rapidly she thought for a moment someone was playing the drums nearby. Still question her decision Anna looked at her tall caring friend whom was grinning like a child on Christmas and she smiled, _right I'm doing it for this egg head. _

Kristoff opened the door for her and as she walked inside her anxiety kicked in she needed to get out of here this was a huge mistake. Just before she could act on her nerves a short but muscular man who had one eye that looked like it was permanently black spoke, _"Hello, I'm sergeant Yao and welcome to the united states army recruiting center how may I help you?" _

"_we both would like to enlist,"_ replied Kristoff with a little too much enthusiasm for Anna's liking. Anna glanced between her best friend and sergeant Yao and gulped.

"_Oh boy here we go…" _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! So here's another update as requested by the lovely reviewers I have. Thank you, your guy's enthusiasm is what made me try to do another chapter at midnight sooo hope you guys like it. Once again I appreciate you guys taking the time to read this; also I forgot to mention that I do not own Frozen or its Characters…so yeah I'll just stop talking…**

A Soldier's Promise

Chapter 2

"_Alright seems everything is in order for the both of you, now the real question is what would your MOS be?"_ Anna looked at the recruiter the guy looked like a little gorilla he was short but he made up for it with his large arms and a permanent looking scowl. He looked mean but as he continued to talk to Kristoff and her she came to a conclusion that he was actually really nice and helpful, but she was still stuck on his black eye like how does that happen? How does one get a permanent black eye?

"_It happened when I was in china a long time ago. I got into a bar fight and this guy punched me so hard I got a severe concussion as well as a fractured skull and this eye for a reminder that violence does not solve anything especially when your drunk."_

_Oh crap I said that out loud!_ Anna turned scarlet red with embarrassment and muttered an apology to sergeant Yao.

"_It's nothing everyone is always curious about it. No harm done, so back to my question what would you like your MOS to be?"_

Anna looked at the recruiter confusion written all over her face. What the hell is a MOS like moss from the trees no that doesn't make sense why would the army ask for moss so what…

"_MOS Anna, it means military occupational specialty basically your job."_ Intercepted Kristoff obviously aware of his friend's confusion, he was happy that Anna was doing this lord knew she needed an escape after what happened their senior year and this could be her fresh start. He smiled at his dearest friend and looked back to sergeant Yao also glad the mystery of the black eye was settled by Anna's constant blurting out of her thoughts. But Kristoff was a happy camper at the moment he was on cloud nine, because he couldn't believe his dream was coming true. When he was younger he always dreamed about being a soldier he loved the uniforms, the unity, and he would be able to travel around the world. He was thankful everything was running smoothly with the recruiter he had heard horror stories of recruiters not caring about potential enlistees or just giving them wrong info, but sergeant Yao was different sure he looked like he can beat up an entire army without losing his breath but he seemed to make sure that this was what he and Anna wanted to do.

"_I was thinking of choosing healthcare specialist."_

"_Ahh a combat medic? That's a good choice kid hell I know we can never have too many of those guys out in the field. What about you?"_

Anna's head snapped up so hard she got a little whiplash she glanced at Kristoff then to the little gorilla man who was their recruiter, _"T-the s-same as h-him,"_ _smooth Anna just stutter your way through this you'll make a great soldier like that._ She looked down sheepishly to her hands clasped together on her lap and forced herself to peek up to her blond friend whom was giving her his famous encouraging smile. _Ok Anna we can do this no need to be scared it's like going on a long camping trip we love to camp so this should be fun… hopefully._ Still looking at Kristoff she took a relaxing deep breath and exhaled slowly and looked back to the recruiter.

"_Haha jitters I see, hey there is no need to be scared, nervous sure but scared nope there is no room to be scared. Look it's something new I get it and that's always nerve wreaking, but believe me being in the world's greatest military is the best thing you could do in your life."_

"_Thanks."_

She wasn't scared ok maybe just a little… fine she was really scared but not about enlisting her fear was coming from her family. What were they going to say about this? Lord knew she needed a fresh start and this seemed like the best option, but would they support her? They had no idea that Kristoff and her had agreed to do this a month prior of their graduation and now the time had come and both were enlisting who knew she would end up doing this? The more she thought about the more excited she got about being in the military this was going to be her escape and hey she would get to travel doing it too. A gentle nudge to her side snapped her out of her mind once again she blinked clearing her vision and looked at Kristoff.

"_hmm? Wha?"_

This time sergeant Yao laughed shaking his head, _"I seriously hope you don't daze out like that in basic, because that will surely get a drill sergeants attention pin pointed to you, and kid you seriously don't want that."_ He waved his hand dismissively, _"That's beside the point though I was asking you how soon you would like to go to basic combat training?"_

This got the redhead's full undivided attention, _"why?"_

"_well that way I can get all your paperwork in order, so I can send you to MEPS or military entrance processing station, basically where we dim you either fit to serve or not as well as you take your asvab a test to see whether the both of you are eligible to get your MOS. After all that you talk to some other guy behind a desk like me and you will discuss how soon you would like to leave to basic training."_

"_After MEPS how long do you think it will take to get a ship out date?" _asked Kristoff barely containing himself in his chair from excitement.

"_uhh let me see…"_ muttered sergeant Yao as he turned his chair to face his computer typing some stuff clicking here and there and turned back to the duo, _"Fort Sill Oklahoma is getting new enlistees in about a month so that would be the soonest. Which will be great because the state next door Texas is where your MOS training will be held."_

"_ok so what's the soonest you can get us into MEPS?"_ asked Anna not only surprising both sergeant Yao and Kristoff but also herself. _Holy cow! I actually asked something! I asked a freaking question! Yeah great job Anna looks like that nervousness is going away._ It was true she was becoming more eager to go to basic training, that now she was listening intently to everything the recruiter had to say.

"_Well I can get you both there the day after tomorrow."_

"_ok."_

And with that both Kristoff and Anna gave their numbers to the recruiter so he could contact them for anything and he told them he would be picking them up really early for MEPS, which got a groan from Anna whom hated getting up early. Apparently MEPS was a whole day process which made the duo not look forward to it at all.

As both Anna and Kristoff walked out of the building Kristoff couldn't shake off the feeling that something was bothering his best friend. He knew she was nervous about coming here, but he just knew it was something else entirely that was bugging her. He scratched his head thinking what could be making the redhead so nervous, was it school? No that can't be it they just graduated, friends? No he was her only friend and she was his only friend as well so that can't be it… family? Then it clicked in his head her parent that's what was causing her to be so pensive. He frowned he didn't like her parents especially her father he was always putting so much pressure on her never asking what she wanted to do. And after the whole ordeal of what happened a month ago he knew things at her house were still shaky, but in all honesty he was proud of the smaller girl it took a lot of guts to do what she did. As they got closer to the bus stop to wait for the bus that was always fashionably late Kristoff put his arm around Anna's shoulders bringing her to a side way hug.

"_It's going to be fine Anna."_

"_I hope so Kristoff. God I hope your right,"_ muttered Anna whom returned the embrace. She glanced towards the cloudy sky_, huh looks like rain soon._

Once the bus dropped them off at their destination Kristoff looked at his friend looking into her nervous teal eyes, he knew what she was about to go through and he wanted to be there but her family well more like her father had banned him from entering the household. He smiled warmly to her and rested a strong hand on her shoulder,

"_Hey if anything call me ok?"_

Anna nodded gave her burly friend a hug and turned around and started her walk towards her home hoping to god her father wouldn't explode to the news she was about to give them. As she was walking the first wave of droplets began to fall and they gently caressed her freckled face she smiled at the rain it was the one thing she loved about it, that it always relaxed her. Grabbing her hood and placing it over her head she jogged up to her front door and walked inside where she was greeted by the warmth the heater provided for the house.

"_Anna is that you?"_

"_Yes mom."_

Anna took off her wet sweater and placed it on the coat rack by the door and walked towards the kitchen where she saw her mother chopping vegetables. Anna looked at her mother long red hair like her own, small button nose, thin lips, and brown eyes that used to hide mischief in them. She glanced up to her daughter standing by the counter,

"_Well where were you?"_

Anna remembered a time not too long ago where her mother was always happy telling corny jokes to her father and her, but now that was gone and was replaced by a woman who looked like she lost something that could never be retrieved. She was distant and in a way Anna felt like she was the one to blame. Her mother was always the more lenient one towards her an exact opposite of her father which always made Anna wonder how two people so different could get married. Snapping out of her stupor,

"_I was with Kristoff, Where's dad?"_

"_He's in his study."_

Anna began swinging her arms back and forth her nervous tick kicking in she walked towards a chair by the counter and plopped down folding her hands on the cold smooth surface.

"_Uhh… mom I have something to tell you and dad."_

Anna's mother stopped chopping and turned to her with an eyebrow raised,

"_Oh and what is it?"_

"_I want to wait till dad gets here."_

"_Well I'm here."_ Anna jumped up from her chair and spun around and was greeted by cold hard green eyes.

"_I… uhh"_

"_Spit it out!"_ barked her father.

Anna flinched at her father's cruel angry voice, _"I joined the Army."_

"_You what?"_ roared her father slamming his hand on the counter top causing her and her mother to flinch and the sudden burst of anger,

"_What do you mean you joined the army?"_

Anna looked into her father's eyes which were full of fury, _"I enlisted,"_ she whispered looking away from her father's piercing gaze. Her father closed the distance between the both of them Anna braced herself for what was to come, he grabbed her by the shirt collar and slammed her into the nearest wall causing a sharp pain to erupt from Anna's shoulder, and he bent down a little to look into Anna's fearful eyes and hissed,

"_You will call that recruiter that you went to and explain to him that you changed your mind that you do not want to enlist after all."_

"_John!"_ Anna's mother ran towards her husband, but one look from him stopped her from approaching.

"_I can't do that,"_ mumbled Anna tears forming in her eyes.

Anna's father let go of her and took a step back clenching his fists,

"_First you tell us you're a lesbian and now this!"_ he spat.

The tears Anna so desperately tried fighting off came down like a waterfall because of the cruelty of her father, how can he be so harsh? Whatever her father had ever asked of her she did no questions asked. Hell, she was the perfect example of the perfect child never got into trouble, graduated with honors, and she volunteered at the local animal shelter, but ever since she had come out to them a month ago it was like her father did whatever he could do to make her life miserable. Anna didn't understand why she was still the same girl she was before the only difference now was her parents now had the knowledge that she was attracted to the same sex.

"_I'm sorry for being me."_

Next thing Anna knew was she was on the floor a white hot pain radiating from her cheek tears flowing down her face with more ferocity than before she got up and looked at her father.

"_You're no daughter of mine! Get Out! You fucking dyke!" he snarled._

Anna ran out of the room her cries now noticeable she went into her room hands shaking she got everything she needed for MEPS and a change of clothes and bolted out of the house hearing her father screaming.

"_Don't you ever come back to this house again!"_

The rain was falling harder than before she looked into the sky gladly welcoming the cold sensation that was extinguishing the heat on her cheek. She took a shaky breath and pulled her cell phone out looking for a certain contact, once she found it she hit call. On the third ring a familiar voice answered,

"_Anna what happened?"_

"_Kristoff," she choked "They kicked me out."_

"_Meet me at the bus stop my mom's home so I can use her car ill pick you up."_

"_Ok,"_ Anna ended the call not looking back to the hell she once called home and walked towards the bus stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my awesome readers! How are you all? Well here's another update, and just a heads up I will most likely be updating again next week…hopefully. The reason being my winter semester starts tomorrow so I need to figure out my schedule, but don't worry I will continue to add chapters. So I hope you all enjoy this one I made it a tad longer so it can hold you for the following week, and thanks for the reviews and follows! Love you all! Once again I do not own Frozen or any of its characters. **

A Soldier's Promise

Chapter 3

"_What do you mean he just struck you?"_ boomed Kristoff, Anna clutched her seat belt with such force her nails were digging into her skin knuckles white as snow. She didn't want to look at her friend because she could still feel the rage pouring off of him like an uncontrolled river.

When Kristoff had arrived at the bus stop Anna had ran inside the warm car, but aware to Anna she had no clue how truly noticeable her injured cheek was. Upon seeing this Kristoff blew his top, which Anna tried desperately to calm down. Once Kristoff was no longer yelling obscenities she explained everything that had occurred earlier, but at the end of it he was still fuming clutching the steering wheel so hard Anna was sure his massive hand prints were forever imbedded to it.

"_You sure you don't want me to go back there and kick that jerkoffs face in?"_

"_Yes Kristoff, please let's just not talk about it anymore,"_ Anna said softly looking out the window watching the rain fall freely outside. Anna sighed resting her head on the car window her warm breath fogging up the glass; she couldn't believe what had transpired earlier. Her father the man that was supposed to love and protect her no matter what had disowned her she no longer welcomed to the place she formerly called home. She had hoped her parents would have welcomed the news and hoped they would have told her they loved her and were so proud of the young teen. _Yeah right_ she thought, _that only happens in those sappy happy movies. This is real life Anna where you are judged for being you and then judged again for trying to be someone else. Wait!_ Anna thought, _what if in reality her father had not cared of her enlisting he just used it as an excuse to get mad and get rid of her, get rid of your lesbian daughter get liberated from the problem._ She leaned away from the window blinking at this sudden realization that would make a lot of sense she thought, gently caressing her injured cheek.

"_Hey feisty pants we're here."_

Anna looked at Kristoff no more was the anger present in his person instead in its place was a wholehearted compassionate guy that she loved and cared for. His chocolate brown eyes twinkling, small serene smile looking at her. she was glad the blond was always there for her the guy seemed to be Anna's long lost twin with that intuition he had when it came to her. A warm hand grabbed her cold one and with a gentle squeeze she was brought out of her thoughts.

"_Hey did you hear me?"_

"_Yeah… sorry you know me always lost in thought."_

Kristoff bit his upper lip he didn't want his friend thinking about all the crap she had just gone through with that asshole whom did not deserve to be called a father, or a man for that matter. He detested any guy who thought it was ok to hit girls, and he believed that any man that did that did not deserve to be alive. Snapping out of his stupor he looked at his cold fragile friend,

"_It's ok Anna, let's just get inside I know there is some warm clothes waiting for you…"_

With the best smile Anna could create she nodded and got out the car her bag in hand. She looked around Kristoff's home it basically yelled _"A WARM LOVING FAMILY LIVES HERE!"_ his home wasn't grand nor was it fancy it looked like a normal average house cozy and small. She kept looking around until her eyes caught a glimpse of a little mass standing behind a rose bush, smiling Anna walked closer to the little thing it was one of many garden gnomes his mother had, but back when Anna and Kristoff were younger they would call them trolls and spend many nights camping outside determined to catch one in the act of stealing or moving. _Ahh life was really simple back then._

"_come on, lets get out of this rain."_

The duo walked into the house whom were immediately greeted by a small raven haired boy.

"_Anna!"_

"_Hey Olaf! How's it going buddy?"_

Olaf squealed as he hurled himself towards the redhead and embraced her into a tight warm hug. Anna adored Kristoff's little brother whenever he was around everything seemed brighter. The small eight year old just radiated joy and who couldn't love that?

"_Better now that I got my warm hug,"_ smiled Olaf looking up at Anna with a toothy grin, but once he caught sight of Anna's injured cheek his bright smile faded.

"_Anna what happened?"_

Anna looked down biting her lower lip trying to think of what to tell the little worried boy, and an idea came to mind sure it might sound absurd but to an eight year old it would make sense and this idea was a lot better than telling him the ugly truth. This innocent child did not need to learn how cruel people could be to others who were different. She looked back at Olaf kneeling down she gave him her best baffled face,

"_It was those mean trolls out in the yard they tried to steal my socks so I began to fight them and one just threw a rock at me and now I got this."_

Olaf's eyes grew wide_," they attacked you!"_ he yelled walking towards the front door,

"_Don't worry Anna I'll get them back."_

Kristoff laughed and put his hand on the smaller kids shoulder,

"_Easy there big guy it's raining outside."_

"_But the trolls hurt Anna!"_

"_They're garden gnomes Olaf."_

"_Same thing!"_

Kristoff chuckled while shaking his head, leave it to his harmless little brother to try and defend Anna's honor by beating up some garden gnomes.

"_You can get them tomorrow, for now why don't you go and draw a picture for Anna."_

The little boy brightened up to the idea nodded and ran off towards his room with a loud slam of his door closing. Kristoff looked at the redhead glad that she was here instead of the horrible alternative, because at least here she was accepted by his family hell here she was family. His mother adored the girl and Olaf well Kristoff had a theory that his smaller sibling was crushing on his best friend, but either way here she was welcomed with open arms and given the love she desperately needed.

"_Hey how about you go take a warm shower, we don't want you catching a cold."_

"_all I have is my jeans and a shirt I don't think that's good sleeping clothes…"_

"_Anna you still have a drawer here you know from all those sleepovers we had."_

"_Kristoff that was a long time ago."_

Kristoff laughed _"Three months is not a long time."_ He stated crossing his arms eyeing his friend.

Anna looked at the blond and nodded before leaving to go take a bath. Once the redhead was out of view Kristoff let out a long heavy sigh his brave façade gone he looked around his little humble home and took off his jacket and tossed it on the couch. He was amazed of his best friend through all the crap she had put up with the girl still had the ability to wake up every day and face it with such optimism, but when she was down like the way she was right now it meant a lot of wicked things were running around in her mind. Now he couldn't allow that he wouldn't, and he'd be damned if he was going to let his best friend get down in the dumps. She was finally away from that horrid place and people, and now all the had to worry about was a month from now they both would be in basic training to learn how to be soldiers and also both would be starting their new lives.

"_Hey sweetie."_

Kristoff looked up and saw his mother approach she had long blond hair and brown eyes that mirrored his own, she brought him into a hug.

"_What happened?"_

Kristoff just shook his head not wanting to talk about his friends troubles. His mom rubbing his back reassuringly,

"_Honey how can I help you when you won't tell me what's wrong?"_

He stepped back from his mom clearing his throat, _"her dad struck her and he kicked her out."_ His mother gasped placing her hand over her heart in shock, _"oh my! That low scum worth for nothing!"_ she started to yell but stopped and looked at her son, _"Is she… ok?"_ Kristoff nodded and she continued, _"Well I'll let her know that our home is now hers as well."_ With that his mother walked away making Kristoff guess that she was probably going to her room or do whatever moms did on their down time.

Kristoff feeling the exhaustion of the day kicking in he walked over to the couch and he plopped down letting the soft fluffy cushions relax his tired stressed muscles leaning his aching neck back closing his heavy eyelids he immediately fell asleep.

Anna fresh out of the shower looked at herself in the mirror where a stranger stood looking back instead. She couldn't even tell it was her, this stranger had her hair, her eyes, but on one side of her face a grotesque foreign lump had formed which looked like a huge bee had stung her it was red and swollen and throbbing causing the girl to get a headache. She poked at the deformity flinching at the pain it caused she shook her head placing her hands on the either side of the sink still watching herself,

"_Well our life certainly turned into downright bull poo in a matter of hours."_

_Well at least you'll be free to make your own choices now._

"_that's true."_

And with that the redhead changed into some black sweats and pulled on her favorite good charlotte shirt that she swore she had lost back in eighth grade she was glad it still fit her though. She tied her copper read hair in her usual pig tails and walked out of the bathroom. As she walked out of the room not paying attention she turned and crashed into an elder blond female.

"_Oh geez I'm sorry."_

"_It's fine honey."_ Kristoff's mother said rubbing her shoulder. Anna looked at the older women expecting her to say something about her face, but instead was pulled into a hug. Surprised Anna just stood there as stiff as a stick.

"_Kristoff explained to me what happened; honey you don't ever have to go back there this is your home now."_

Anna didn't know that hearing those words would cause her to break down like a cracked damn and that's what it did. She didn't know how long they both stood there with her crying into the older woman's shoulder, but when she pulled away she knew it had been a while because her eyes were sore and her nose runny also Kristoff's mom's shirt was wet.

"_S-sorry a-about y-your s-shirt."_

"_Oh dear its only cloth and besides you're more important."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Always, now go get some supper foods on the stove."_

Anna nodded feeling a lot better went to go find her broad-shouldered friend so they could eat together.

The night and following day went by in a blur, and while Kristoff was peacefully sleeping on his bed he was rudely awoken by his phone going off groggily he picked it up,

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey kid hope you two are ready I'll be by in thirty minutes to pick you guys up."_

"_Wahhh… oh!"_ Kristoff jumped up from his bed _crap today was MEPS!_

"_Yes we'll be ready!"_

"_alright see you soon."_

Kristoff ended the call and ran out of room tripping over a shoe and fell on the floor with a loud _oof. _He got up and ran into the living room where a certain redhead was snoring. He got a pillow and with all his might threw it at the girls head which caused her to yell and jump up with the anger of a bear whom been awoken from their slumber.

"_What the hell!"_

Kristoff looked at the girl and burst out in laughter causing Anna to walk up to him and punch his arm. _"Ow! Geez Anna I'm sorry but you have some ridiculously funny bed hair."_

"_shut up, why did you wake me up anyways?"_ grumbled the girl obviously annoyed with her friend.

"_Right! Sergeant Yao called hell be here in thirty minutes to take us to MEPS so get ready you dunce!"_ and with that the blond dashed towards his room to get ready.

"_shoot!"_ grumbled Anna scrambling to get dressed and fighting with Kristoff to use the bathroom, and before they knew it sergeant Yao had arrived.

The whole MEPS process was just boring to Anna's eyes all it was was a big ole line for whatever reason from her getting a physical to taking her asvab. She was no longer anxious about the whole ordeal now she was begging for this grueling process to be over and done with. It was already bad that she and Kristoff had been separated because of the gender thing, and what she hated was all the girls she was around with did not want to talk making it all that much more painful. All this time standing and waiting gave Anna a lot of time to think of the events that unfolded days prior. She was hurt that her family had disowned her, but Anna had hoped that maybe her own mother would at least try to contact her alas Anna's hope was crushed two days no calls nor texts, but in an a way she didn't care anymore because in an emotional sense Kristoff's mother had adopted her and giving her the attention she craved. Anna loved his mom she had always been there countless more times than her own mother and having her as her new parent was a lot better in her eyes. Olaf was ecstatic when she told him shed be living with the trio. The little raven haired boy insisted that she live in his room. Anna smiled at the memory causing her to crash into the girl in front of her.

"_Hey watch it!"_ said a taller platinum blond with icy blue eyes Anna looked at the girl teal eyes wide,

"_S-sorry!"_ she nearly shouted, which caused her to blush making her to break eye contact with those fierce blue eyes. The platinum blond kept staring at Anna which caused her blush to deepen.

"_Just watch yourself."_

Before Anna could muster a response a loud booming voice yelled,

"_Summers, Anna in my office!"_

Anna jumped to attention and sprinted to the room where the booming voice came from, but as she ran she swore she heard a soft giggle escape the platinum haired girl's lips.

Once she made it into the office she felt like she had been transported back to her principal's office there were bookshelves in the far wall, a flag in the corner, and pictures decorating the walls. Anna looked at the man who had called surprised that such a loud voice had come from a scrawny looking man and he had a look in to his eyes that yelled _I have been doing this for far too long. _

"_Alright miss Summers all your paper work seems in order impeccable asvab scores, youre as healthy as a horse, and you want to leave asap,"_ he kept talking not even bothering to glance up from the folder in front of him, _"says here you want to be a health care specialist ok well you're qualified so looks like you got the job."_ The scrawny man finally looked up with his boring eyes,

"_Just sign here and here."_ Anna did as she was told, _"Perfect well Miss Summers welcome to the United States Army, your ship out date is in three weeks to be exact so spend your freedom wisely."_

With that Anna got her copies and walked out of the room, as she was walking past the line of girls she had previously been a part of she was searching for a certain blond but was disappointed that she did not see her. _Wait why am I sad about not seeing this girl that was basically ready to kill me?_ she thought.

_Because there was something about her you dunce,_ countered the other voice. Anna pushed aside the thought and let the words the scrawny man said sink in.

"_Holy cow I'm a soldier! Ok well not yet but its official I'm going to go to basic training and stuff like wow!"_ she thought and she scurried off to go find Kristoff hoping he was done as well.

_I'm going to tell him about the girl._

She didn't know why but she felt a sudden need to tell her best friend about the encounter with those fierce blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! How is it going? Hope all is well with you all, and sorry for the slow update just well you take a class that's four hours long five times a week and then you tell me you're not exhausted oh did I mention it's a math class? Yeah you read right its flipping MATH! I hate math…*Angry Grumble* oh right sorry for the tiny rant, but here she is another update which is longer than before if I do say so myself! Thank you for reading, seriously guys it means a lot to me. I don't own frozen or any of its characters blah blah blah…have fun! Love you all! *hugs***

A Soldier's Promise

Chapter 4

"_Anna it's been three days! There is no way in hell you're going to find her." _Kristoff exasperated, it had been three days since their MEPS ordeal, but ever since then his best friend had been rambling nonstop about some girl she had met there and to him it was starting to get annoying. The first reason why it was slightly getting aggravating was because she didn't know this stranger and second SHE DIDN'T KNOW THIS STRANGER! Like how could she be so infatuated with some person she only met for what seemed like ten seconds? He shook his head internally looking towards the redhead who was using his laptop web searching for a certain platinum blond in the local area.

"_But what if I do?"_ muttered Anna intently eyeing her screen constantly jumping from one tab to another on her browser having every social media website she knew of open in hopes of finding those piercing blue eyes again.

"_Yeah and what are you going to say if you happen to find her? Oh hey we met at MEPS for like ten seconds annnd… I cyber stalked you or actually to be more correct I cyber hunted you until I found you. That'll work like-"_

"_You just don't understand." _

Kristoff stopped speaking for a moment and looked at Anna like really looked at her and he finally saw it, what sat before him was a girl so desperate for love that she would do anything for it. He frowned why she always ended up doing this to herself was a mystery to the sandy blond. Why did she always fall for people that she knew she couldn't get? He didn't mean that Anna wasn't ever going to find that special someone it was more of a fact that Anna tended to reach for people who were just not emotionally available in that way. He didn't understand his best friend she was beautiful who could get anyone in a heartbeat and he wasn't saying that because he'd known her all his life he actually meant it. She had fiery red hair that many girls so desperately and failed epically to get that went past her shoulders, bright teal eyes that always glowed with happiness, and his favorite thing he loved to tease the smaller girl about was her freckles that seemed to invade her cheeks. To Kristoff even though he would never admit he admired those freckles it gave the redhead that extra spunk to her personality. He sighed and walked closer to Anna,

"_Anna seriously though you don't even know her name. I can guarantee you that you will not find her based on only a description on the internet that's not how it works and you know it. Come on why don't we take a break and go get some nice hot chocolate with marshmallows from that coffee shop you love so much."_

Anna's teal eyes immediately left her screen at the mention of chocolate her mouth already watering thinking of the sweet delicious treat.

"_Alright but I'm bringing the laptop to further my-" _

"_Absolutely not you need a break from that thing."_

Anna huffed beaten eyeing her big husky friend biting her lower lip nodded in agreement. She began looking for her jacket and favorite grey sneakers while her body was moving around to complete the task at hand her mind was running at full capacity thinking about the need she had to find that platinum haired goddess. Sure Kristoff was right there was no way in heck she was going to find her, and there was probably a one in a billion no scratch that one in a gazillion chance of her finding the girl. But then again being as stubborn as herself all she cared about from those numbers was that she did indeed have a chance even though it was slim she had one. To her that was all she actually cared about.

As they walked out of the house beginning their stroll towards Anna's favorite coffee shop she took a moment to breathe in the fresh air letting the cool crisp air fill her lungs while smiling cheerfully. She observed her surroundings watching people jogging, others driving off to work, and parents taking their kids off to school. Anna detested being up early in the morning, but sometimes on rare occasions like these she actually loved it, and let's be honest the redhead had not had a single wink of a good night's rest thanks to her mind constantly bombarding her with thoughts of a certain girl. _I wonder what she's doing right now. Hey can it will you? Geez Kristoff is right about you obsessing over this complete stranger, and need I remind you a stranger who was ready to attack you for accidentally bumping into her! Get yourself together Anna._

She shook her head at her internal argument with herself, but it was true she was acting crazy over this person like she seriously needed to focus on more important things such as the few weeks of freedom she had left.

Thinking about how much time she and Kristoff had before going off to basic training got the girl excited and warm inside. She was excited about basic training because it felt like if she accomplished going through that she could do anything in life. Of course her nerves were constantly making her queasy for good reason though, because she and Kristoff had seen videos on YouTube, and man she was not looking forward to getting yelled at nor waking up at odd hours of the night. Either way going through a couple months of hell was totally worth it for the new experiences to come while being in the military.

As the duo rounded a corner from the street they were walking from the small shop came into view _Oaken's Coffee Shop_ popped out from the stores window in a forest green color outlined with yellow-gold. The place was a well hidden spot it reminded Anna of a diamond in the ruff. That was how good it was that she considered it a gem and no other place could beat either its wonderful coffee or its spectacular hot chocolate. She was well acquainted with the owner who was a tall plump man to some he might look intimidating, but the man was a warm hearted person that just loved to chat with the redhead and in return she would always get extra marshmallows and whoop cream on her drink. They went inside and immediately their noses were assaulted with different scents of coffee and warm pastries waking every fiber in their being of the two young adults. Smiling to each other they both walked towards the counter where a warm towering man stood behind.

"_Yoo hoo! Anna Kristoff what brings you two here so early?"_

"_Hey Mr. Oaken we came by because my dear Anna is in need of your best hot chocolate ASAP,"_ replied Kristoff giving the giant of a man a pleased smile. Oaken looked between the two and laughed,

"_What happened this time?" _

Anna jumped in before the tall blond could further humiliate her over something he would defiantly lie about, _"Nothing at all,"_ she turned to glare at her friend.

Kristoff chortled, _"aww don't be like that freckles,"_ he turned his attention to Oaken, _"she's a little cranky because she's been searching for someone she only met for like ten seconds and she has had no luck."_

"_Oh maybe I can help yah?"_

"_No its fine Mr. Oaken I don't even have a name just her description and I don't think that's much help,"_ breathed Anna crossing her arms defeated and began to look at the freshly baked pastries, _"And besides Kristoff is right I'm obsessing over some stranger and right now I have more important things to worry about."_

Oaken looked at the redhead and nodded somberly as he began to make her hot chocolate and Kristoff's favorite hazelnut coffee. The two left the counter and went to go sit down at their usual place by the window where a very cushiony and auburn sofa was at. The little coffee shop was discrete from the outside but on the inside it was like you had time traveled to a medieval time era the way it was set up it looked like a tavern but more homely. Everything was made out of a polished wood not much metal except for the machines, all around the walls were bookshelves filled with books for people who wanted to read while lounging around, and the best part was the sofas and chairs because they were all extremely cozy to where it was not weird seeing patrons fast asleep in the shop. Medieval replicas were placed throughout the shop and each model had a small description explaining what that certain object was used for at that time period, which most customers seemed to enjoy for the uniqueness of the place as well as learning something new.

Kristoff watched as Anna plopped down on the sofa stretching her whole body like a lazy exhausted cat raising a brow he sat on the chair adjacent from her and glanced out the window watching people walk by. Thinking about the predicament his friend was in he inhaled sharply trying to comprehend what his friend was going through since he himself had never been so captivated by a person like Anna, and that's when something came to mind this random girl was in MEPS which meant,

"_Hey Anna this girl she was in MEPS with you right? So that would mean she was probably becoming a soldier as well and you know you're always going on about there is always a chance and what not and I don't know…" _Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck still looking out the window, _"maybe there's a chance she might be-"_ he never got to finish his sentence because he was immediately brought into a bone crushing hug red hair all over his face that smelled of sweet strawberries,

"_I can't believe that never clicked in my head! Kristoff you're a genius!"_ the redhead pulled away sitting back down joy sparkling in her eyes.

"_Easy feisty pants it's a theory. She might have been there because she was already shipping out."_

"_Yeah, but what if your right."_

"_Ok maybe she was barely becoming a soldier like us still what if she got another boot camp then us or a different date?"_

"_What if she didn't?"_

Kristoff groaned as he slumped in his chair regretting his decision about telling her about his theory. He could already see the hope flicker in the girl's eyes and he didn't want her to be disappointed if she did not find the culprit that made the past three days living with his best friend slightly bothersome. _Me and my big mouth. _

Oaken came by giving the duo their warm delicious drinks with some pastries on the house and went back to the kitchen to start making some more savory goods.

"_Look Anna I just don't want you getting hurt like with this revelation your now all hyped up about the chance that she'll be there and what if she isn't then you're going to be all sad during basic and that's going to be on me," _Kristoff sulked taking a sip of his drink _damn that's good_.

Anna looked at Kristoff and turned to gaze out the window watching a man talk on his cell across the street she could feel that he regretted opening his mouth, but in all honesty she was happy he did yeah maybe he was right about her being crushed if the girl wasn't there but that was for her to worry about not him.

"_Hey I'm a big girl I can handle myself alright? You don't need to constantly coddle me like an injured bird. You're watching my every movement as if at any moment I'll just break down and I will not be able to function properly. As if any negative thing will hurt me to a point of no return,"_ Anna glanced at Kristoff who was grasping his cup of coffee as if it were the only thing keeping him here. His head hung low looking like a scolded puppy which broke her heart she didn't say that to hurt him she just wanted him to understand that she didn't need to be constantly monitored. Anna understood that he cared for her like a big brother, but sometimes it made her feel like she was incompetent of making decisions on her own.

"_Kristoff, do I need to remind you that I'm Anna the girl that no matter how bad a situation gets I'll always find a way to look on the bright side of things." She smiled at the blond who was still watching his coffee, "Look how about we do a compromise you let me make my own decisions and back me up on them no matter how insane they are, and I'll in return promise not to talk about my "delusional hopes" in front of you I will keep it to myself. That way we both can go back to focusing on more important things like how on earth are we going to spend our last few weeks being civilians?" _

Anna was still looking at Kristoff as she finished explaining her compromise she thought it was a great deal and from how her friend looked towards her thinking about her offer he gave her a slight smirk and nodded in agreement. She sighed unaware that she had been holding her breath for her friend's answer and leaned back relaxing into the soft auburn couch. _Things are going to be ok I just know it._ The redhead grinned back towards the sandy blond taking a warm delicious sip of her chocolate drink.

"_Summers are you even paying attention to me!?"_

Anna blinked a couple of times clearing her blurry vision snapping out of her thoughts and looked up to see dark icy eyes burning holes into her skull. She gulped her mind kicking in and reminding the freckled redhead of where she was and who was in front of her,

"_What?"_

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME SUMMERS?"_ yelled the muscular towering man he had a strong chiseled jaw, long pointed nose, and cold russet eyes. He shook his head causing his large forest ranger looking hat to shake a little, _"Oh man we are definitely going to be having a lot of fun you and I that's for sure. I can guarantee it."_

Anna's eyes widened her body began to tremble she stood as tall as possible hands locked on her sides straight as a ruler she didn't like how the man smiled at her it reminded her of the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland.

"_ALRIGHT YOU PIECES OF SCUM! NOW THANKS TO PRIVATE SUMMERS HERE YOU ARE ALL GOING TO BE RUNNING TO THAT HILL,"_ pointed the drill sergeant it was a hill that looked about half a mile away from where they were_, "AND BACK UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN STOP, WHILE PRIVATE SUMMERS HERE STANDS WITH ME WATCHING YOU ALL RUN,"_ boomed the drill sergeant gaining a few groans from the other soldiers and he stopped in front of Anna giving her that creepy smile again_, "OH AND ONE MORE THING EVERYTIME YOU RUN BACK BE SURE TO THANK SUMMERS."_

All the soldiers looked at her as they walked to their starting position giving the redhead daggered stares and others muttering obscenities about her, but the stare that scared her most was stone cold sapphire eyes that had the look of death in them.

"_Ready! Set! Go!"_ thundered the drill sergeant standing next to Anna he glanced down at her, _"At ease private you're here to relax and to watch your fellow friends get punished for your lack of attention."_

Clenching her jaw Anna did what she was told relaxing her form as she watched the soldiers run and suffer punishment over something that was her fault. _Dammit Anna first day of official boot camp and here you go bringing attention to yourself by day dreaming. GET YOUR CRAP TOGETHER._

She looked on her eyes glazing over as she remembered yesterday where they were all still in reception they had been told that all of them were going to be shipped to their respected home for the next ten weeks. And as drill sergeants explained to them that they were going to start placing everyone in their platoons which meant this group your were placed in was going to be full of individuals that each and every other person was going to lean on to make it through basic.

She remembered standing next to Kristoff outside in the heat wearing their uniforms her best friend no longer having his long locks and hoping together that they both would be placed in the same group.

"_Bjorgman! First platoon!"_

Kristoff stiffened and glanced down towards Anna gave her a reassuring smile grabbed his stuff and ran to position. Each drill sergeant whom were in charge of a certain platoon began reading their lists, as Anna stood there the numbers on her side began to dwindle as more people got called to their places.

"_Summers! Fourth platoon!"_

Anna's heart dropped as she heard her name picked up her stuff and ran to position looking towards Kristoff who she knew was heartbroken as well at the thought of them not being in the same platoon together. She ran to the last row of the group of soldiers that were already there three rows in front of her Anna ran to the fourth row and stood at attention facing her new drill sergeants who were going to be yelling at her and pushing her past her limits to ensure that she graduated as a ready swift fighting soldier.

It was two drill sergeants one a tall muscular man who stood in the front of them yelling names and another one who was also tall in height for a female she was skeletal for her stature, black short hair which reached half way down her bony neck, and black obsidian eyes that looked cruel she was walking around yelling at people who were not standing properly, asking them about the chain of command, or other questions. Anna clenched her teeth, beads of sweat trickling down her neck, and heart racing _holy cow I'm actually here I'm doing this!_

"_Winters! Fourth platoon!"_

As Anna kept her eyes forward lost in her mind rambling she didn't notice a platinum blond run behind her and stand next to her. _Like holy cow Anna we are official! No more waiting! All we have to do is make it through these ten weeks and we get sent to our AIT which shouldn't be a problem, and we get to see Kristoff again. Wait I'm pretty sure I'll still see him, but man it's a bummer we aren't together-_

"_Attention!"_ screamed the skeletal woman causing the redhead to snap out of her thoughts her eyes darting to the tall pale skinny female who was next to the muscular man. Once everyone was paying attention the muscular man walked all around everyone and seeing everyone's posture was to his liking he stopped in front of them,

"I am staff sergeant Gaston and this here," he motioned to the woman Anna decided to call bones, "is sergeant de Vil you will address us as drill sergeant is that understood?"

"Yes Drill Sergeant!"

"What I can't hear you!?"

"YES DRILL SERGEANT!"

Both drill sergeants looked at each other and began counting everyone, but as they began to get closer Anna noticed that the two were simply counting up to two and beginning the process again. Sergeant de Vil walked down Anna's row, _"One two one two."_ She looked at the redhead obsidian eyes full of boredom_, "One."_ And pointed her bony finger to the girl standing next to her causing the younger girl's eyes to follow_, "Two."_ She looked at the girl standing next her piercing sapphire eyes staring back at her, soft pale skin, inviting plump lips, _whoa she's beautiful…wait._ Anna's eyes darted to the girls patrol cap and hidden under the army cameo cloth was platinum blond hair. Heart racing _it's you_! Anna took a step back nearly tripping over her feet trying to get out of the nerve wreaking gaze of the blond, who just raised a brow,

"_Private what do you think you're doing? Get back into position!"_ shrieked de Vil who was two rows up.

"_Yes Ma'am."_

With two quick strides sergeant de Vil was in her face,

"_What did you just call me? Do I look like a fucking officer to you!? Are you telling me you do not know how to distinguish ranks!?"_ shouted the skeletal women.

"_I uhh-"_

"_You what?! Can't speak dog got your tongue?!"_

"_No I-"_

"_Oh! So now you're telling your NCO no?!"_

Anna looked into those cruel eyes mere centimeters from her face she could feel her drill sergeant's hot breath lather her face heart racing knowing there was absolutely no winning with the woman she looked down deciding to just stay quiet.

"_Drop down and give me fifty and every time you come up from your pushup you will say the number out loud and end it with?"_ cruel eyes piercing through Anna's very soul, _"Well private I'm asking you a direct question or do you want me to double it?"_

"_Drill Sergeant!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I am to end my count with drill sergeant!"_

A sneer enveloped the thin women's expression, _"Excellent! Get to it darling!"_ with that the women stepped away as Anna went to her starting position and began her punishment.

"_One! Drill sergeant!"_

"_Thank you private summers!"_

Anna shook her head as she saw one of her fellow soldiers glare at her before turning around to run back up the hill. She looked at the hill more soldiers coming back hatred in their eyes,

"_Thank you!"_

"_Thank you!"_

"_Thank You!"_

Clenching her jaw she looked up into the darkening sky she knew she messed up and was sorry she would have gladly taken her punishment because it was her fault not the others, but to have them punished while she did nothing got her mad. _I already have to deal with actually having her around and now I have this to worry about too…I wish Kristoff was here. _She looked back at the soldiers running ignoring their thank you's she knew for a fact she just became the most hated person in this platoon, sighing she began to recall last night's episode where they were all assigned their barracks.

After her mishap with the pushups Sergeant Gaston told all the ones to look at the their twos and vice versa with a thunderous clap,

"Excellent this person is your battle buddy. You for no reason go anywhere without them one has to go to the shitter? Guess who's holding the toilet paper. If either one of us catch you by yourself with no battle buddy in sight there will be hell to pay. Is that understood?!"

"_YES DRILL SERGEANT!"_

Anna was still looking into magnetic cobalt eyes she just couldn't believe who was her battle buddy after being stuck in reception for nearly a week and not finding this girl she had come to the conclusion that Kristoff had been right the platinum blond goddess either had gotten a different place or was already in her basic training, but oh how she was wrong because here she was in all her beauty staring back at her with the best poker face she ever knew to mankind, but the more she stared she could see the nervousness that flickered in her ocean eyes. The pale deity cleared her throat and turned away creating a hot flush of rosy pink to spread over the redhead's face as she quickly glanced to the front heart beating like a drum, _Whoa that was intense._

Time went by slowly as they got more information and a more detailed explanation of what to expect during basic training which some began second guessing their decision of joining. Next thing Anna knew they were being ushered into large school looking buses like cattle all the while getting yelled at to go faster as if that were possible and all it did was make the recruits trip over their duffel bags.

Once Anna was in the bus she sat down clenching her duffel bag until her knuckles were white she stared out the window heart racing, _holy moly she's here like what?! How can that be I swear I just used all my luck for the next one thousand life times! Oh man if Kristoff were here he would be going insane about his theory being true. And she's my battle buddy so that means constant time together! _The girl smiled but as soon as the smile erupted it quickly faded as her eyes widened _what if she hates me? Or I'm annoying and oh gosh no no no. _

As Anna was lost in her thoughts she had not realized a certain pair of eyes intently watching her every move. The bus came to a halt causing all the recruits to scramble up as once again the yelling ensued.

"_Hurry the fuck up! Lets go! Move!"_

The redhead scrambled for her belongings all the while causing her foot to get caught in a duffel strap making the poor girl trip and collide with another soldier,

"_watch out-"_

"_oof" _

Anna scrambled quickly to get up only causing her to fall again and the soft mass under her to groan. Finally getting her bearings she got up without another fight with the offensive bag and glanced down to see her battle buddy slowly getting up rushing to help the blond she stretched her hand out only to end up pushing the girl on the floor for the third time.

"_Oh geez, I'm so sorry please let me-"_

An extremely fast hand stopped in front of her face causing the redhead to pipe the fuck down, cerulean eyes staring at her slowly rising up without a hitch walked closer to Anna peering down on the smaller girl,

"_Look let's get one thing straight you stay out of my way at all costs, you may be my battle buddy, but that doesn't mean we are friends. I'm here to become a soldier not make friends. Are we clear?"_

Anna bobbed her head as she watched the girl turn around grab her things and get off the bus. _Yea she totally hates me._

Getting back to the present Anna continued to look at the soldiers run back and forth she stood there for an hour watching as all the recruits now no longer running but instead barely even jogging.

"_Back in formation!" barked drill sergeant Gaston causing the redhead to flinch at the sudden outburst. _

Everyone walked past Anna some bumped into her while others simply just pushed her and she just took it knowing it was the least she deserved. Anna looked to the taller girl next to her sweat dripping down her forehead chest rising at a fast pace obviously tired from the running the blond looked down at Anna icy stare making her cringe as she quickly turned her attention to the front.

"_Alright hope you all enjoyed that run. I know I did."_ Laughed the drill sergeant_, "Now go get cleaned you all reek, for tomorrow the real fun starts. Dismissed."_

Before Anna could even take a step she was stopped by a strong firm grip on her shoulder making her turn and see who this rude hand belonged to only to see it was no other then her favorite fan whom hated her with a passion,

"_What's going on with you?"_

Confused Anna just stared at the taller recruit, _"Huh?"_

The platinum haired girl sighed crossing her arms softening her gaze, _"What is making you I don't know space out?"_

Still perplexed the smaller girl stepped back _is this like a trap? Why is she being all caring just yesterday she told me to stay away from her? _Clearing her throat Anna looked away fearfully and murmured,

"_Why do you care?"_

"_Because you're my battle buddy and we have to look out for each other, and I know you're probably beating yourself up over what happed earlier."_

Anna shot her eyes to the others face searching for any signs of trickery only to see genuine concern instead shaking her head,

"_Ok I'm confused."_

"_Of?"_

"_Well oh I don't know you basically telling me yesterday to never talk to you and that we were not friends and here you are basically acting like one. So are we friends or not? Getting mixed signals here Winters."_ Anna nervously laughed rocking on her heels while scratching the back of her neck.

"_It's Elsa,"_ the blond said as she looked away a slight red hue spreading over her cheeks.

"_What?"_

"_My name it's Elsa, you wanted to know if we were friends and I guess the best way to establish that is well if you knew my first name." _she turned sapphire eyes gazing into teal,_ "As for yesterday I'm sorry about that, you tripping and falling on me wasn't your fault and I shouldn't have well scared you like that."_

Anna's mouth just hung open she couldn't believe what was happening,

"_You're going to catch a fly if you don't close your mouth."_

"_Oh yea sorry it's just… wow! You're talking to me I swear I thought you hated me and last night I couldn't sleep because I thought you were going to kill me or something, and that's saying something because well I love to sleep. Ask anyone who knows me they will all say I sleep like the dead if I could sleep all day and get paid for it I would do it, but sadly there isn't a job like that shame though because there's a lot of research that could come from-"_

Anna looked away while feeling heat spread throughout her face,

"_Sorry I tend to ramble when I get nervous."_

A soft sweet giggle escaped from Elsa's lips making Anna smile like a buffoon _I could get used to that_,

"_It's fine it was actually quite entertaining."_

"_Winters! Summers! What are you two still doing out here get to the barracks before I decide to punish you both!"_ thundered Sergeant de Vil.

"_Yes drill sergeant!"_

As Anna ran before boney bones could change her mind she smiled she now had a reason to keep pushing through, _she's so beautiful her eyes are gorgeous I could get lost in them for years and I'd be ok with that._ She shook her head; _no don't think like that how do we even know she's into girls. No I have to stay calm we are just friends nothing more, come on Anna don't mess this up._ The redhead huffed as she walked into the barracks only to see Elsa smile at her before walking to her bed_; yea ok this is definitely going to be ten very long weeks…_

**A/N: Ahh I know summers and then winters for last names, but if you think about it these two characters are really that different one is warm while the other is well cold…food for thought! Hope you enjoyed the chapter because it was hell writing it, but I still loved it at the same time. Any ways thank you for reading and have an amazing day because you all deserve it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A WILD UPDATE APPEARED! What will you do? Read? Skim through? Ignore? Comment? Haha hey guys! How's life? So here's another chapter for all of you and I had a little more fun writing this one I don't know it made me laugh a bit more than usual. So this chapter will just consist of poor Anna making a fool of herself around Elsa you know being plain awkward so hope you like it! Also I forgot to thank Wolf Stevens for the amazing info I received it was really helpful so if you're reading this please accept my sincere apology for not mentioning your help in the previous chapter. Sorry! I have decided to do updates every two weeks so that way you guys know exactly around when to expect a new chapter hope that clears things up, and doing so I'll try really hard to make them longer like 5000 words and up. *cheers from readers can be heard* Reason I'm doing this is because man school right now is really hectic…*silently cries in the corner as I'm bombarded with thoughts of math equations* so I'll just stop babbling up here and let you enjoy the new chapter once again I don't own Frozen or any of the characters mentioned in this story blah blah blah…ENJOY! Also thank you for the follows and faves! Makes my day knowing you guys are enjoying this story and are eager to continue reading it. *Hugs***

A Soldier's Promise

Chapter 5

Snow that's what Anna saw as she blinked adjusting her vision to the brightness caused by the sun, just snow it was everywhere she looked, the white powdery stuff coated everything around her. The trees that were everywhere were tall as sky scrapers huge and welcoming. They stood together as if protecting something behind them, and as she squinted her eyes to take in her surroundings more clearly she gasped at what she saw in the center of all the snow covered pines was a lake frozen over glittering as the rays of the sun bounced off its surface it looked like something straight out of a fairy tale and Anna was loving every second of it.

As the redhead began to walk forward eager to explore the winter wonderland she was stopped by a slight tug to her arm confused Anna glanced down only to see her hand intertwined with another's. The stranger's pale fingers gave her a light squeeze making Anna looked up simply to be magnetized to a kind warm gaze by a pair of beautiful blue eyes that reminded Anna of a Caribbean ocean she had seen in magazines calm and hypnotic.

"_Elsa?"_

A giggle escaped the platinum blonds lips sounding like music to Anna's ears causing the redhead to smile like an idiot. She loved that sound so much it made her feel all warm inside as if just hearing the noise triggered her heart to pump extra warm fluid through her body. The heat coursing through her body traveled its way up to her cheeks setting them aflame with heat still gazing into Elsa's captivating sapphire eyes.

"_Of course who else would be holding your hand?"_

"_Urm right, uhh exactly where are we?"_

The blond goddess looked around taking in her surroundings for the first time eyes wide at the beauty of the place it looked like something only seen in paintings picture perfect. The whole forest was untouched as if she and Anna were the only living things in the area. Smiling she looked back down to the redhead whom was watching her closely,

"_I don't know you brought me here, so you tell me."_

"_what? Wait I brought you here? I don't remember,"_ she mumbled scratching her head as once again she scanned the region this time paying more attention to detail.

Snow which meant winter, trees well pine trees to be exact which were extremely tall so that meant they were a little deep in the forest, and the lake that was frozen seemed familiar. _This looks like somewhere I used to come to when I was younger. That lake would be perfect for ice skating, _she thought. _Wait! Ice skating!_

"_I think I know where this is,"_ said a grinning Anna as she began to walk towards the ice-covered lake glancing back to those hypnotic eyes as she pulled Elsa along her heart racing as she finally grew aware that her hand was intertwined with a certain someone.

"_And exactly where is that?"_ Elsa asked raising a well groomed brow causing the redhead to stumble over her feet.

"_Don't do things like that!"_ babbled a red-faced Anna who mysteriously had not fallen face first into the snow.

"_Do what?"_ chuckled Elsa who didn't even try to hold in her amusement for the flustered freckled girl in front of her.

"_Things like arch your brow."_

"_What why?"_

"_Because it's distracting and I'm already a clumsy person to begin with now add a stunning beautiful girl in the mix and well I'm lucky if I get a few paces in without falling face first." _

Elsa walked closer to the redhead closing the distance between them she grabbed Anna's other hand and interwove it with her free hand drawing her closer to her body she leaned down feeling the rosy cheeked girl tense as her lips were now mere centimeters away from the redhead's ear,

"_You think I'm beautiful?" _she said seductively.

Anna stepped back heart hammering in her ears she looked into Elsa's cerulean eyes that were now a shade darker than they were a second ago,

"_Y-Yes."_

Elsa let go of one hand as she brought it up to caress Anna's warm cheek causing the smaller girl to tremble. She brought her lips closer to Anna's looking into her teal eyes as they widened in surprise, but before they could make contact Elsa smirked,

"_Anna wake up."_

Anna stepped back in confusion furrowing her brows, _"what?"_

The blond now yelling at her_, "ANNA WAKE UP!"_

Anna was awoken by two strong arms shaking her shoulders blinking as she tried to make eye contact to the rude person whom had awakened her from the best dream ever,

"_I'm awake!"_ shouted the redhead as she glared at the intruder.

"_Someone isn't a morning person,"_ mumbled Elsa.

Anna's eyes widened fully awake now she shot up to look at the taller blond standing to the side of her arms crossed over her chest brow raised as if expecting something hair in a simple ponytail the blond sporting standard issued physical training attire which were a pair of black shorts that had army printed on a corner of the shorts and a grey shirt that also had army printed in the center.

Anna's eyes wondered back down towards Elsa's legs, _She still looks amazing in those plain clothes, look at her legs so long and toned I bet she does a lot of running man I just want to-_

"_Ahem."_

Anna jumped at the sudden noise heat flushing over her cheeks she looked up sheepishly,

"_Sorry, what did you say?"_

Elsa sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose,

"_You're hopeless Summers you know that right? I said to get up and get ready before the drill sergeant gets here."_

"_Right! Uhhh…"_

"_Take a shower, brush your teeth, and fix your bed you know all the stuff we get yelled at to do."_

"_Yes of course duh! I knew that!"_ beamed Anna as she got out bed now watching as other recruits were also getting ready to do the morning chores each soldier was supposed to do before they left for pt.

She turned her attention back to the blond glancing at her soft lips her recent dream flooding her thoughts remembering her close encounter of kissing those soft plump lips. _I was so close! She grumbled internally._

"_So are you going to shower?"_

"_Only if you'll be in there too."_ Anna's eyes widened as she registered to what she just said to her new recently acquired friend who was also the reason why she couldn't think straight. She brought her hand up so fast that she slapped her lips with such extreme force she could already feel them begin to swell. She stared at the blond, who had let her jaw drop for a millisecond and quickly recovered,

"_I'll just be getting ready over there…"_ pointed the blond as she began to walk away,

"_No wait I'm sorry! I didn't mean that I…" _she tried to walk forward to stop the blond from walking away and apologize, but stopped mid-step as she watched Elsa pace to the part of the room where her bed was located.

_Way to go Anna just freak her out with your uncontrollable blabber mouth and nasty thoughts that's the best way to keep friends… _Anna groaned as she fell back onto her bed putting her arm over her eyes trying to hide from the world_. Please dirt eat me now because I just ruined any chance I ever had._

"_That was hard to watch lassie, but then again I've seen worse."_

Anna removed her arm as she looked around to see who was talking to her,

"_Behind you." _

Sitting up she turned around to see a girl around her height who also had red hair but her hair was brighter like an orange red and it was really curly. She was leaning against some lockers watching Anna intently. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat,

"_Y-you saw that?"_

"_The whole thing from the violent awakening, to you undressing her with your eyes, and finally you sputtering something intimate that I am going to say was only for your thoughts and not something that was supposed to be said out loud. Which I might add is not a smart thing to do as you can see it basically scared the poor girl off. Oh wee little lass you need to get that under control,"_ Laughed the girl as she sauntered over to Anna.

"_It wasn't intentional it just came out,"_ grumbled Anna as she looked away from the approaching girl.

"_Don't beat yourself up over it lassie. Oh what's that phrase you people use all the time? Umm there are a lot of other sharks in the sea?"_

"_You mean there are other fish in the sea?"_

The curly redhead snapped her fingers as she grinned, _"That's the one!"_

Anna smiled at the fiery redheads attempt to make her feel better she noticed the girl had a Scottish accent but it wasn't thick though she could still hear it lace her speech when she spoke and Anna thought it suited the girl in a strange way,

"_Thanks."_

The Scottish accented girl reached Anna and sat down next to her holding out her hand a smirk plastered on her face,

"_Merida DunBroch."_

Anna took the warm but rough hand in hers as she shook it looking into sky blue eyes,

"_Oh I'm-"_

"_Ah lassie I know who you are, Anna Summers the very girl who made me run over five miles yesterday because she doesn't know how to pay attention,"_ Merida said but there was no hint of anger only humor in the words.

"_Erm right sorry about that."_

Merida raised her hand waving it dismissively, _"Nothing to be sorry about actually I'm glad we had to run make sure this,"_ she motioned to her body, _"stays in tip top shape."_

Anna just chuckled at the randomness of the girl, _"Well thanks for not being mad at me seems like you're the only one not holding a grudge…"_ she looked around seeing some girls still glaring at her. She was distracted by a light poke to her ribs making Anna look back to Merida,

"_We redheads have to stick together lassie,"_ winked the wavy haired girl.

"_ATTENTION!"_

The two jumped startled by the sudden aggressive voice but quickly recovered and ran to the edge of the bed and stood at attention arms straight on their sides staring straight.

Sergeant de Ville walked down the room looking at all the recruits examining them and inspecting the freshly made beds.

_Crap! My bed!_ Anna glanced down to see her bed the only one not made blanket twisted in weird ways her pillow on the floor she gulped, _Oh boy I'm gonna get it. Crap wrap on a snack! That's it I'm officially dead!_

The drill sergeant looked at a recruit with black hair and caramel skin she stopped in front of her and observed the soldier's bed walking closer to the mattress,

"_What's that private?"_

The raven haired girl looked at what the sergeant was pointing at she squinted her eyes as to try and see what had provoked her superior,

"_I don't know drill sergeant."_

The skeletal woman walked back to the girl her face mere centimeters from the girl coal black eyes piercing through the recruit's soul,

"_You don't see the crease in the bed?"_ hissed the frail looking woman.

"_No drill sergeant."_

"_Oh really now?"_ sneered sergeant de Ville she stepped back and walked towards the bed once again, _"Here let me show you!"_ the sergeant then proceeded to get the bed and flipped it over ripping off the covers and tossing the pillows across the room and even flipped the bed frame in the process.

"_Private do you not know your bed is supposed to be made before I enter the room?"_

"_Yes drill sergeant."_

"_THEN WHY IS IT ON THE FLOOR AND NOT MADE?!"_

"_I don't know drill sergeant."_

"_Oh you don't know?"_ laughed de Ville it was loud and raspy sending chills down Anna's spine making her shudder.

"_Drop down and give me fifty! And from now on you are on bed making duty you will be making everyone's bed and it better be done before I get here in the mornings and it also better be up to my standards."_

The tall lanky woman proceeded to walk down the row slowly getting closer to Anna_. Oh god! She is going to kill me isn't she? Good bye world is was nice knowing you._ Her heart hammering in her ears sweat trickled down her neck her breathing became shallow_ I can't handle this, man what is she going to do to me?! _

The sergeant finally made her way to Anna and stopped in front of her cold dead eyes inspecting every part of Anna and glanced to her bed_, Here it comes…so long life, _obsidian eyes widened her face contorted into disgust looking back to the freckled girl anger blazing behind her black pupils,

"_Private Summers," ok she knows my name without me having my uniform on that's a really bad sign…,"It seems to me you really enjoy getting punished first you don't know the chain of command, then you don't pay attention, and finally you can't do a simple task as to MAKE YOUR OWN BED! Tell me why this bed looks like an animal slept in it?" _

"_I uhh…-"_

"_It was me drill sergeant."_ Spoke the redhead next to Anna.

Sergeant de Ville looked to the curly haired girl,

"_Really now? What's your name private?"_

"_Private DunBroch, drill sergeant."_

Anna stared at Merida shocked at to what she was doing.

"_Exactly why did you do this to private Summers?"_

Merida peeked towards Anna and looked back to the sergeant who was desperately looking for carnage,

"_I did it as revenge for what Summers did to us yesterday drill sergeant." _

The tall thin woman leaned back a little while she rubbed her chin thinking,

"_What made you speak up? You could have easily gotten away with it as you see I was already yelling at Summers and you would have scored some major points with your fellow recruits on making her suffer."_

_Merida looked to the ground as she tried to think of a response she clenched her jaw why she had spoken up she had no idea it just sort of happened. Why had she decided to cover for her new friend? She thought about it for a second and that's when last night's events filled her thoughts she remembered listening to all the nasty things people said about Anna they talked down about her as if they had never made a simple mistake before as if they were going to get through basic training without slipping up. She brought her gaze back up to her sergeant unclenching her jaw she took a deep breath and spoke loud and clear,_

"_I spoke up because it's the right thing to do drill sergeant. Summers shouldn't be punished for something she did not do, and yea she made us run last night but we all make mistakes and I'm pretty sure she won't be the only one to make us all get punished over something they did,"_ stated Merida as she looked at every other soldier in the room making some look down in shame and others nod in agreement.

"_So what are you trying to say DunBroch?"_

"_I'm saying that we are all a unit a family to be more specific and we have the ones who do everything right and others who mess up occasionally, but put us together and we balance out. We have to watch each other's backs keep ourselves in check because if one fails we all fail. Instead of tormenting someone who messed up it is better to watch out for them make sure they are paying attention doing things correctly, and surely enough that person will no longer need constant supervision. That soldier will be in pristine condition like everyone else it just took them a little longer than everyone else, but they will be ready because a family should never give up on the member who doesn't know how to ask for help."_ She glanced to Anna whom was struggling to keep her tears in.

Sergeant de Ville looked at Merida wide eyed but she smiled at the fiery haired girl then turned around to the rest of the female recruits,

"_Did you here that?"_

"_YES DRILL SERGEANT!"_

"_Excellent because I want you all to remember those words when you mess up in formation, can't find something, or need help. You are all a unit every single one of you is not in charge of yourself but everyone around you. Because you better believe that these strangers would be ready to lay down their lives in order to ensure yours and this whole experience will prove that to you. Watch each other's backs because your life will depend on it someday." _

The drill sergeant turned back to Merida, _"You are in bed making duty as well, now drop down and give me fifty."_

"_Yes drill sergeant!"_

"_As for the rest of you get dressed, I'll be back in ten to check on you all." _She looked to Anna a bit annoyed with the freckled girl, _"Summers make your bed."_

"_Y-yes drill sergeant!"_ she scrambled to fix her disorganized bed.

Once the sergeant was out of sight Anna whirled around to look at Merida who was now getting up from her push-ups,

"_What the heck was that?"_

Merida dusted her hands with a grin on her face_, "God lassie a thank you would be nice."_

Anna wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, _"thank you,"_ she let go and punched her arm, _"But that wasn't necessary I would have gladly taken my smoking because you know it was my mistake!"_

Merida waved her hand dismissively and stared at Anna her expression somber, _"No it was necessary everyone needs to know that at some point we will make a mistake and we don't need to feel the glares of our fellow soldiers. We already have to deal with crazy drill sergeants who are hoping we mess up so they can yell our ears off."_

Anna pursed her lips thinking about what the Scottish girl said she opened her mouth as to say something else, but was stopped by a hand in front of her face closing her mouth she watched Merida look at her with an expression on her face as if she knew a secret that the other girl did not know. The frizzy haired girl beckoned Anna to get closer with a finger which she gladly did because she was curious as to what her new friend had to say.

Merida's eyes sparkled with mischievousness a wide grin that crinkled her eyes, _"Besides Anna we redheads have to stick together!"_ she snorted as she sauntered away causing Anna to groan as she watched the girl go to her locker to get dressed.

"_Also you owe me one!"_ shouted Merida.

After sergeant de Ville had ushered them to formation where the male recruits and sergeant Gaston were they did their morning physical training for about an hour which the redhead hadn't minded if her thoughts would have not continued to rerun the awkward conversation she had with Elsa. _Ugh me and my dumb blabber mouth I swear it is going to be the death of me. _

Now that their pt was done they marched back to the barracks Anna was looking straight aware that the platinum haired girl was walking no more than a foot beside her every fiber in her body screamed for her to look at the girl to apologize and ask to start all over, but Anna's fear of making things worse was greater thus making her to continue to look forward and keep up with the people in front of her. As they continued to march, their barracks came into view a rectangular building that was about three stories tall sat atop a hill surrounded by fresh cut green grass. They were at the bottom of the hill which was a parking lot not many cars were occupying it just a truck here and there and in the middle of it all were flags the United States flag and the army flag and a couple of others Anna couldn't recall where there were from.

"_Alright you Fuckers run up that hill and if either one of you stop or slow down I will make everyone run this hill until your feet are bleeding from blisters! Now run!"_ roared sergeant Gaston his loud booming voice causing Anna to flinch and smack the taller girl beside her in the face.

"_Oh geez I'm sorry!"_ Anna put her hand out trying to help the girl who was rubbing her cheek hints of red forming on the side, but instead of grabbing the girl's arm her hand ended up grabbing something soft and firm. Anna's eyes went wide as she looked at what her hand was squeezing her mouth fell open her face burning the redhead quickly withdrew her hand from the blue eyed girl's chest and ran away.

It had been almost an hour since the morning's incident of Anna running away from her battle buddy, but also it had given Anna an hour to think about or more correctly over think of what had occurred. _She probably hates me now or she thinks I'm a creep… yea she most definitely thinks I'm a breast grabbing weirdo,_ Anna sighed slouchy her shoulders.

What made things worse for the redhead was it seemed that Elsa was trying to avoid her as well, like right now they were getting breakfast but the blond was nowhere in sight which Anna thought was weird since Elsa couldn't go anywhere unless she was with her. She looked around only to make eye contact with dark obsidian eyes,

"_What are you looking for Summers? Get your food and sit down!"_

Anna quickly turned around got her tray of food and scurried to find somewhere to sit she looked around the large room that reminded her of a school cafeteria when finally her eyes saw a mound of fiery red she quickly walked over to where Merida was sitting.

Anna reached the table and sat across the Scottish girl who was busy stuffing her face with what looked like oatmeal Anna chuckled at the fiery hair watching the pasty food dribble down her chin,

"_You uhh got some stuff right there,"_ Anna pointed to the girls chin as she took a bite of her red apple.

Merida swallowed what she had and looked at the aquamarine eyed girl leaning her face forward she grinned and in a husky voice murmured,

"_Lick off of me, will you?"_

Anna spit out her apple making chunks of the half chewed fruit sputter all over the table the redhead pounded her chest to control the fit of coughing that erupted from her,

"_W-what?" _

The Scottish girl had doubled over laughing she sat up wiping the tears that had formed in her eyes,

"_Oh wee lass that was too funny you're easy to mess with!"_

Anna pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest looking like a five year old that hadn't gotten the toy they wanted from the store.

"_Am not."_

"_Are too,"_ Merida said pointing an oatmeal covered spoon in front of her face, _"Hey where's Winters? Isn't she supposed to be with you like all the time? She is your battle buddy and remember what staff sergeant Gaston said,"_ the curly haired girl straightened herself up as she pushed her chest out and with the best sergeant Gaston voice she said, _"If we catch you without your battle buddy there will be hell to pay."_

"_Oh I uhh.."_ Anna scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"_Oh sweet mother of mordu what did you do this time?"_

"_Nothing! And plus where's your buddy?"_ Anna remarked.

"_Oh he's over there"_ she pointed to a guy who was talking to another group of soldiers, _"We are on an if we can hear each other talk while being away from each other then we are not separated type of deal I don't need that lad constantly hovering over me. Anyways you're changing the subject."_

"_Ugh I don't know where she is. Ok? Probably requesting a new partner or something,"_ Anna murmured as she slumped in her chair. She looked up to Merida who was watching her with a thoughtful expression the loud girl cocked her head,

"_What happened?"_

So Anna did what any sensible person did in this type of situation she tried to change the subject once again, but the scot was having none of it so she recalled the event of her grabbing the blond's breast and running away like a scared squirrel. The whole thing once again had the rowdy girl laughing,

"_Oh my god! Haha! You went to second base without even going on a date first? Summers you dog!"_

"_It wasn't even like that!"_ a red faced Anna shrieked.

"_WHAT'S THE MEANING OF ALL THIS COMMOTION!?"_ bellowed Sergeant Gaston as he looked at both girls, _"Really Summers? Drop down and give me one hundred push-ups work off that food you just had."_

"_Yes drill sergeant!"_ Anna dropped down as she glared at Merida who still laughing to do her pushups her body screaming at her to stop every aching muscle on the verge of giving up.

"_You to DunBroch!"_

_Merida jumped up no longer laughing, "Yes drill sergeant!"_

After finally completing the grueling exercise Anna slowly pushed herself back up feeling her biceps and triceps cramp up a little and looked at sergeant Gaston he nodded,

"_Alright you maggots breakfast is over time for the real stuff to begin."_

As they walked out Anna was too busy rubbing her arms to notice a certain blond begin to make her way towards the duo, but to Anna's luck Merida had seen the approaching female and poked her friend in the side getting her attention,

"_Heads up lass,"_ motioned the girl with her chin, _"this time keep your hands and thoughts to yourself,"_ snickered the scot as she walked away to find her partner.

Anna stiffened as Elsa was now next to her mind racing _where were you?_

The porcelain colored girl whipped her head to look at her companion with a look of confusion she furrowed her brows,

"_I was eating with some other people."_

The redhead stopped in her tracks as she looked into confused cobalt eyes _I really need to stop saying my thoughts out loud!_

"_Uhh sorry…I urm… you weren't supposed to hear that,"_ mumbled the nervous redhead as she picked up her pace to catch up with the other soldiers.

"_Like I wasn't supposed to hear what you said in the morning?"_

Anna stumbled over her feet nearly tripping as she nodded her head feeling her cheeks burn up. She didn't even try to look at the platinum beauty all she could think about was how she could get away from this situation.

"_Anna wait."_

This time Anna did listen not because the girl asked her to… ok maybe that was part of the reason but the main motive was how did Elsa know her first name when she had never told the girl she had never had a chance to mention it,

"_How do you know my name?"_

Elsa stopped her brows creased as if not understanding the question,

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean how do you know my name I never told you. I never got the chance to mention it."_

"_Oh umm…"_ Elsa put her hands behind her back as she rocked her heels back and forth, _"Well we met at MEPS and well I heard the recruiter guy yell your name…and well you remember right?"_

Anna looked at Elsa a smile creeping onto her face the way this confident stunning girl became undone with such a blunt question and not knowing how to answer it without sounding like a stalker warmed her heart in a weird way. The way her face looked with her cheeks reddening her body swaying back and forth hands behind her back Elsa looked like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar and Anna couldn't handle it was just too adorable for the redhead. She literally felt like she was going to pass out from the cute blond in front of her, but good things never last long there is always something that has to ruin the fun out things,

"_Summers! Pick up the pace or are you really that desperate for push-ups?_" Yelled Sergeant Gaston.

"_Coming drill sergeant!"_

Once they were out of the chow hall they were then told about the day's activities which consisted of a fifteen mile ruck march, receiving their m4's, and finally going over some drills.

They marched and marched with all their gear what felt like an extra sixty pounds that was all they did for what felt like forever, and there was a point where Anna thought _hey we must be stopping_ _there is no way we can still be marching _but no they ended up picking up the pace where she no longer could keep up she could literally feel the blisters form on the soles of her feet.

"_Ow!"_ whimpered Anna as she tried vigorously to not put any weight on her left foot where she could feel a blister had formed just under the base of her big toe. With her limping Anna's pace slowed down drastically causing Elsa to take notice, the taller girl walked back to see what was going on with the redhead.

Elsa reached the smaller girl in two easy strides she watched the girl who was barely even walking any more she had a limp and the way she was slowly dragging her body made the soldier seem like a zombie,

"_Anna what's wrong?"_

The freckled girl looked up straightening her posture unaware that Elsa had stopped with her, _"Oh nothing!"_ she said putting on a brave smile she took an uncaring step forward with her injured foot causing the girl to wince from the impact, _"Ow!"_ she hissed stumbling forward.

"_Anna!"_ Elsa shrieked catching the girl and saving her from eating a mouth full of asphalt.

All Anna saw was how close the ground was getting to her face and from the corner of her eye she saw two pearly white hands grabbing her causing the younger girl's face to crash into two soft round mounds.

_Oh no!_ Anna pushed herself away from the other soldier affecting her to once again callously step with her injured foot the pain from her foot shot its way through Anna's pain receiving nerves triggering the girl to jump on her good foot with such speed her brain couldn't process the movement fast enough and the speckled girl lost her battle of trying to stand and awkwardly fell onto the ground. Arms flailing about she hit the asphalt with a thud her face making impact with the hard black ground and having that extra sixty pound ruck sack on her back took the air right out her lungs.

"_Anna!"_ Elsa quickly brought the girl up from the ground trying to see the damage the fall caused when she saw the girl her heart dropped her cheek was red and starting to swell and her lip was busted a fresh stream of red liquid was slowly trickling down from the wound,

"_Oh Anna…"_ Elsa cautiously placed her hand on the girl's good cheek and slowly caressed it while looking into warm blue eyes.

"_What's going on back there!?"_

Sergeant de Ville made her way to the two girls looking at Elsa who had dropped her hand she then looked at Anna.

"_What happed?"_ she exclaimed taking a step forward examining the injured girl.

"_I t-tripped drill sergeant." _Mumbled Anna as she glanced at Elsa_, what was that?_

The marching had stopped and people were now looking at the commotion eager to know what the reason as to why they had stopped. The drill sergeant looked at Anna raising a thin brow,

"_You tripped?"_

"_Y-yes"_

"_What caused you to "trip" summers,"_ Said the lanky women eyeing Elsa who was avoiding eye contact.

"_Uhh…well you see I have a blister on the bottom of my big toe and me being clumsy I kind of tripped over my feet and this,"_ she motioned to her injured face, _"just happened."_

"_Really now…"_

"_Yes drill sergeant."_

"_Let me see the blister."_

"_Wha-what?"_

"_The blister Summers. Let. Me. See. It."_ She sneered glaring into teal eyes.

Anna took off her ruck sack and sat down on the ground as she removed her boot and once it came off the smell of sweaty feet filled the girls nostrils making her gag she proceeded to remove her sock as carefully as possible. She removed the white cloth and examined it and at the edge where her toes went was full of red scarlet sticky blood making the girl whimper. She looked at her foot and at the base of her big toe was more blood which Anna assumed the blister had been and most likely popped when she had stepped on her foot. The wound was about the size of a quarter, but the weird thing was she was feeling more pain from her cheek and lip then from her foot.

She looked up to see the drill sergeant shaking her head as she pulled out her cell and walked away. Her gaze averted to the taller blond who looked paler than usual if that was even possible,

"_What's wrong?"_ questioned Anna as she kept watching Elsa as she looked like she was about ready to throw up.

"_The blood…I,"_ she took a deep breath to calm herself, _"I can't handle seeing that much blood…"_ she murmured as she looked away from Anna.

"_Oh."_ Anna got her sock and carefully put it back on once it was covering her injured foot she put on her boot as well. After that was all done she carefully picked herself up wiped the blood from her lip and limped towards Elsa who was faced away hugging herself. Anna gently placed her hand on the girl's arm slightly tugging her to get her attention. Elsa turned slightly big clear blue eyes looked into teal,

"_See no more blood,"_ beamed the freckled girl.

Elsa gave her a small smile but stepped away from Anna making the copper haired girl frown,

"_Alright Summers you're going to the infirmary to get that injury checked out as well as to make sure you didn't get a concussion when you fell down if that's even possible with that thick head pf yours."_

Anna turned to face the drill sergeant, who looked rather annoyed with the whole issue,

"_Winters you're going with her to the infirmary make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."_

Elsa jumped at the mention of her name and nodded in agreement as she looked at the redhead whose back was to her she could nearly feel Anna's excitement radiate off of her.

"_How are we going to get there?"_ asked Anna

Sergeant de Ville rolled her eyes, _"Well obviously not walking my child, a car is coming to pick you two up so we are to wait until it arrives." _The sergeant sighed as she pinched her nose, _"Why is it always you summers? Please answer me this question it hasn't even been a week and you have seriously done nothing but cause attention to yourself."_

Anna blushed, _"I uhh…I don't know drill sergeant."_

"_Let's try to make this the last issue you have shall we?"_

"_Yes."_

The car or truck to be specific finally arrived it was huge and bulky the back of the cabin was empty it looked like the sole purpose of the truck was to transport large amounts of soldiers. A male driver rolled down the window he appeared to be in his mid-twenties,

"_You called for a pick up?"_ asked the man with a charming smile

"_About damn time Ryder!"_

"_whoa whoa easy there de Ville you can't yell at me like that I'm a higher rank than you,"_ Said the man pointing a finger at the drill sergeant.

"_You imbecile we are both sergeants."_

"_uhh…hmm,"_ he dropped his hand lost in thought.

"_Take these two to the infirmary and once their done bring them back to the barracks we should be back by then."_

"_Whatever you say," _Muttered the man.

"_All right privates jump in the back."_

The girls quickly went to the back of the truck where a window from the back of the truck opened and the driver popped his head out with a grin,

"_Hey how's it going?"_

Anna smiled she seriously was liking this sergeant he seemed like an easy going type of guy,

"_Good…well great actually this blister might be the best thing that's happened to me."_

"_Haha is it because it got you out of the ruck march?"_

"_yea."_

"_Yea I hated those things too we would do them every third day and man it was grueling once basics over though you rarely have to do them,"_ Smiled the sergeant.

Anna nodded and looked at Elsa who had her hands folded on her lap staring straight ahead she seemed rather annoyed which Anna didn't know why,

"_The names Eugene Flynn Ryder or to you recruits Sergeant Ryder, but to be honest I don't really care what you call me as long as it's not Eugene_."

"_GET GOING RYDER!"_

Flynn jumped startled from the scream and hit his head on the window frame he started the car and drove off rubbing his injured head. He looked out the window to glare at the women that caused him to bump his head,

"_You're a cruel woman de Ville!"_

"_That's what they all say darling."_ Yelled the skeletal woman as the truck drove off with two female recruits in the back.

**A/N: Ok so next chapter will consist of Anna and Elsa one on one time. YAY! Hope you enjoyed the chappy chap! Thanks for reading have a splendid week and see you all in the next chapteroo! Love you guys! *Gives more hugs***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: APOLOGIES! I am extremely sorry for this really late update especially when I said I would update every two weeks…sorry. *cries in a corner* I just have a couple things to say before you begin to read this interesting chapter 1) spring semester started for me so yea going to be really busy 2) I have no clue when I will be updating, but I will just it will be a random schedule when I happen to find free time 3) I do plan on finishing this story, and it is nowhere close to being done. So yay! 4) Comments and reviews are always welcomed or just appreciation too, love me some inspiring comments 5) Last but not least thank you for reading and following and what not it is much appreciated and it motivates me to continue to write. You guys are the real MVP's! So I'll stop yapping up here and let you get to the story….thank you and enjoy! Have an amazing day wish you all the best! I do not own Frozen or its amazing characters …so yeah…**

A Soldier's Promise

Chapter 6

"_Okay so tell me again how this happened,"_ asked a frail looking man as he glanced up at Anna his round glasses slid down his long droopy nose. The doctor examining her was thin and tall which reminded the redhead of a human walking stick. She smiled at the thought, but as she continued to look at the older man she couldn't help but look away from his head where hair should be was instead shiny polished skin. She really had to avoid staring at it because the bald head reflected the bright lights in the room like a mirror and the girl really did not want to go blind at the age of eighteen.

Cold shaky fingers probed her swollen flesh causing the young soldier to flinch, _"I tripped during our ruck march and I kinda face planted into the ground,"_ mumbled the soldier as she rubbed the back of her neck.

The doctor stopped what he was doing and took a step back while rubbing his long feeble fingers against his stubbled chin_, "Hmm…"_ he looked down to Anna's injured hand which was now washed, clean, and bandaged he pressed his lips into a firm line. Drawing his eyes back to the younger girl's face_, "Well I have done all I can do. There is no need for stitches the wound is too shallow,"_ he leaned forward while one hand pulled out a pen looking object from his lab coat pocket. He pointed the object in front of the redhead's eyes and with a click she was blinded by a bright white light, _"Yea as I suspected no signs of a concussion either, so I guess you're going to live private,"_ He clicked the pen light off giving the soldier's eyes time to adjust to her surroundings again.

Rubbing her blinded eyes Anna looked at the back of the older man pain still lingering in her palm and face, _"Do I still get something for pain?" _

"_Yes, here."_ replied the doctor as he turned around handing the redhead an orange bottle filled with pills with shaky hands. _"It's your prescription,"_ muttered the doctor when Anna made no attempt to grab the orange jar she just stared at it like if it were a foreign object.

"_Oh right!"_ stammered the girl jumping off the examination table eagerly taking the medicine from the bald man. She examined the pills_, "what is it?"_

"_Ibroprofen take two when necessary."_

Nodding the redhead walked out of the room eager to go back to her platoon.

Elsa sat in the waiting room of the small infirmary as she looked around she had come to the conclusion that this clinic was specifically made for soldiers going through basic training.

There was no form of entertainment whatsoever, just four white walls with two paintings of nature as if that was supposed to calm down an injured person scoffed the blonde. There were about six chairs three on one side and three on the other side of the walls a random coffee table in the center with nothing on it, and at the front of the room was a desk with a receptionist behind a glass window. The other woman looked bored Elsa assumed she was on Facebook or something.

Sighing the blonde leaned her head against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. _"How did I get here?"_ she thought. She didn't mean it as a question as how she got here physically she knew the answer to that, no what she meant was how she got here emotionally. She was not the type of person that just lets people into her inner circle so easily hell her inner circle only consisted of herself and no one else and Elsa liked it that way. Yet here she was showing emotions she was not used to for this girl she barely knew.

Like the day when she was being mean to Anna when they both were on the bus she had felt bad about it, and that was a new feeling for Elsa because she never had remorse for anyone when she was mean to a person it was because they most likely deserved it. That was just the way her father raised her. Now she was starting to feel these new emotions and it was scaring her she wasn't a person that was used to this and Anna was bringing all this out. As if the redhead was awakening emotions Elsa was taught to suppress because these kinds of feelings cloud judgment and hence forth mistakes are made.

The mere thought of Anna calmed Elsa's little panic attack down. Closing her eyes she took a deep relaxing breath as she recalled the day she first ever laid eyes upon a certain freckled girl a smile slowly formed on her lips as she remembered that interesting day.

Elsa was in MEPS determined to make something of herself in the military community and she would be damned if anyone was going to get in the way of that. She had to make her father proud of her and she knew that enlisting was something that would do just that. The blue eyed girl knew that somewhere up in the sky he was looking down on her pride swelling up his chest.

Elsa was prepared for all the yelling and grueling physical training, but she was damn sure not prepared for what happened that day. As she was mentally going over what to discuss with the recruiter when a hard bump caused her to stumble forward, which quickly made her turn around with rage and a glare to kill as she looked at the culprit and she felt her words, _"Hey watch it!"_ laced with venom leave her mouth.

The moment steel blue eyes met startled teal regret immediately entrapped Elsa. The owner of those beautiful eyes blushed a deep crimson color only causing the blonde to be even more mesmerized by the beauty that was in front of her, and the first thought that came to Elsa's mind as she took into account the many freckles that were splattered all over the strangers face was, _"She's perfect."_

As Anna walked out into the waiting room her eyes immediately landed upon her secret blonde goddess as she walked closer she noticed Elsa had her eyes closed with a small smile lingering on her flawless features making the girl look like an angel.

Anna crossed her arms taking in this rare stunning sight and at that moment she cursed the drill sergeants for taking her phone away if it wasn't for them she would have been able to take a picture right now. "_If anyone could look good in a uniform it's Elsa,"_ Anna thought as she licked her lips staring at the relaxed girl in front of her.

"_I wonder what she's thinking about. Probably thinking about her family or something,"_ a sudden realization hit Anna, _"What if she's thinking about a lover from back home and oh gosh…" _The redhead took a step back cheeks burning red she looked over to the receptionist who just raised a brow at her and went back to her computer.

"_Of course she has someone back home Anna why would someone this breathtaking still be single when they can get whoever they want,"_ sighing to her internal conversation she walked up to the blonde leaned down and lightly tapped her shoulder after a few seconds no response_, "Uhh… Elsa?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Uhh… we can go now."_

Elsa's eyes fluttered open only to come face to face with the same redhead she was just daydreaming about. She was just a few inches away from her "_I can just lean forward and kiss those lips and say it was an accident,"_ she thought the sudden idea caused her to flinch away from the other girl.

"_Oh geez sorry do you have a thing for personal space or something?"_ Anna asked as she stepped back from the blonde's sudden reaction.

"_Yes, but not when it comes to you,"_ thought Elsa, _"wait what?"_

"_Elsa?"_

The platinum blonde girl shook her head as she looked up to Anna, _"Yes?"_

"_Do you need to see the doctor too?"_ smiled Anna.

This caused Elsa to giggle causing Anna's smile to widen for succeeding to make the taller girl to laugh.

"_No I'm fine."_

_Damn right about that_, thought the younger soldier making herself blush at the sudden thought.

Elsa stood up as she leaned closer to Anna making the shorter girl lean back a little as the blonde searched her face and finally looking down at the girl's bandaged hand. She gingerly grabbed it when Anna flinched, _"Sorry did I hurt you?" _she asked searching teal eyes for any sign of pain.

"_No, not at all it's just your hand's cold and I wasn't expecting it,"_ smiled Anna.

"_Oh,"_ she mumbled as she lightly let go of the freckled girl's hand.

"_But it felt good,"_ Anna managed to say hoping the girl would hold her hand again. All she got was a small nod as Elsa walked out of the infirmary, _"dammit!"_ she thought as she followed her.

**A/N: Ok I'm stopping here because I need to work on three different essay's I have for my classes. So here's this! Hope you guys like it a tiny bit of back story on Elsa and what her thoughts are of Anna…so yea. I know it's like super short but this is one part of the chapter ok? Ill update as soon as I can I have so much planned for this chapter like the two will be doing a lot of bonding as well as talking about their past and stuff so yup. Bear with me friends! Until next time! *Virtual Hug***


End file.
